


Eldritch Horror Jolene Music Video For Wynonna Earp

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demon, Desserts, Eldritch, Episode: s03e05 Jolene, Fanvids, Gen, Parody, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: A demonic parody of Jolene for the demon Jolene.





	Eldritch Horror Jolene Music Video For Wynonna Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Password is DemonJolene

[Eldritch Horror Jolene Wynonna Earp Music Video](https://vimeo.com/352159617) from [Rosemarycat5](https://vimeo.com/user101535484) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I did not make the parody or do the vocals. Later Kater on YouTube did them; I just used them for the video.  
Her video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhAqc9p72-s


End file.
